1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extraction device, a search server, an information processing device, an extraction system, an extraction method, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium having stored therein an extraction program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, along with a wide spread of the Internet, advertisement distribution through the Internet is performed actively. In such advertisement distribution, targeting distribution in which a user attribution such as a taste, a gender, an age, an address, or an occupation of a user is previously registered as user data and advertisement corresponding to the user data is selectively distributed is performed to improve an advertising effect.
In the targeting distribution, browse information of when a user terminal accesses an arbitrary website or a behavior history such as a usage history of a search site is compiled as user data into a database. Then, by using the user data compiled in the database, effective advertisement distribution can be expected. As a technology of such a database, for example, a technology to perform profile matching between users appropriately has been known.
However, in the above conventional technique, it is hard to say that user data is used flexibly. More specifically, the user data includes browse information or the like of when a user terminal accesses a website. Thus, transmission to a device which processes user data is performed constantly. Thus, for example, in a processing device to manage a large amount of user data in a data management platform (DMP) business or the like, user data having an enormous amount of information is managed. Thus, it is difficult to analyze user data accumulated in the processing device expeditiously according to various requests from a user of data (such as advertiser).